Digimon Adventure: Another Story
by Rayana Wolfer
Summary: A Digital World vive em paz. Mas existe uma floresta local onde o caos começa a surgir. Alguns digimon são controlados por uma estranha força maléfica. Taichi, Yamato, Daisuke, Ken e os restantes decidem descobrir o que se passa, enquanto ainda é tempo.
1. Ataque surpresa!

Esta fanfic foi escrita quando era mais nova. Esteve online aqui em meados de 2002, terminei-a, mas apaguei-a juntamente com a minha conta antiga. ^^" Alguns anos depois (hoje), encontrei os manuscritos, e depois de os ler decidi reupar com as devidas correcções e adaptações. A única coisa que a fic precisava mesmo é de uns ajustes; nem sei porque apaguei tudo... ;_;"

Bom: modifiquei os nomes para os originais em japonês, alterei alguns diálogos que soavam pouco naturais, e acrescentei alguma descrição. Ou seja, está completa e pronta a upar. Espero que gostem~!

* * *

*

**DIGIMON ADVENTURE ~ ANOTHER STORY**

_by __Rayana Wolfer_

*

**~ Capítulo I ~**

_**Ataque surpresa!**_

.

**Digital World (continente Server)**  
~~~~ 02:35 a.m.

_(Shizuka na Fuan)_

Uma brisa ameaçadora velejava por entre os ramos secos dos arbustos, observados pela lua que espreitava por cima de alguns fios de nuvem. As árvores do bosque elevavam-se no ar como vultos assustadores, prestes a saltar sobre qualquer intruso que se atrevesse a interromper o seu sossego…

Foi quando de repente, uma pequena sombra atrevida surgiu por entre a vegetação rasteira. Mexeu-se, provocando a ilusão de uma força invisível serpenteando ao longo das moitas.

De repente, parou. Uma cabeça espreitou no meio das plantas, com grandes olhos de gato que olhavam naquele momento para o firmamento. A nuvem moveu-se no céu e a luz pálida da lua atacou toda a floresta, afastando as trevas como se o vento as soprasse para longe.

A cabeça era branca e o gato tinha olhos azuis. Era Tailmon, que agitou as orelhas e observou o terreto, inquieta.

_Alguém a perseguia e ela conseguia cheirá-lo._

«Trsss…»

Não… não estava a imaginar coisas. Alguém movia-se por entre os arbustos, provocando aquele barulho. Alguém que a queria apanhar.

O seu instinto de felino aconselhou-a a ficar quieta, escondida. Baixou a cabeça e manteve-se escondida e alerta, com os olhos muito abertos.

Ali estava: um segundo vulto apareceu entre a vegetação. Era uma criatura mais musculada e alta do que ela. A gata crispou os olhos azuis na direcção dele, decidida a não se deixar intimidar. Baixou-se e aguçou as garras, em posição de ataque…

- ARGH!!!

Ela saltou e caiu em cima da sombra. Os dois corpos caíram pesadamente no chão e debateram-se rebolando pelo chão, com sons de protesto abafados. A luta durou durante minutos. Mas em determinado momento, a sombra levantou-se para fugir, e Tailmon correu atrás dele…

- Neko Punch! – ela saltou e gritou com o seu melhor soco.

- Baby flame!

Houve um flash de luz e alguma coisa muito quente quase atingiu Tailmon – felizmente, ela desviou-se a tempo. Um arbusto atrás dela explodiu em chamas e ela levantou-se, ofegante, para atacar.

Mas quando olhou para a frente, deu de caras com dois olhos verdes muito zangados…

- Agumon?!

- Tailmon!

Durante segundos, Tailmon e Agumon ficaram especados a olhar um para o outro. O vento soprava entre eles como se o tempo tivesse parado.

- Eras tu quem me estava a seguir? – exclamou Agumon incrédulo.

Tailmon fulminou o dinossauro com o olhar.

- Claro que não! Eu também estava a ser seguida! – protestou furiosa – E parabéns! Por tua causa, o maldito cretino que tem andado a assustar toda a gente nesta floresta foi-se embora!

Agumon ficou de boca aberta.

- Por minha causa? Mas foste tu quem me atacou primeiro!

_Crack!_

Os dois digimon olharam em volta, alarmados. A floresta caiu num silêncio sepulcral.

- O que foi isto? – murmurou Tailmon, de orelhas no ar.

Agumon franziu o sobrolho, observando atentamente a clareira cheia de sombras. Não se via ninguém.

- Alguém pisou um ramo…

- Então… - sussurrou Tailmon, crispando as garras afiadas – Ele ainda está aqui…

Por azar, muito lentamente, a escuridão voltou a abater-se sobre eles, tapando de novo a lua e a iluminação. Agumon olhou para cima, intrigado. Aquela penumbra era muito estranha. Parecia uma premonição de um futuro pouco reconfortante.

Ao lado, Tailmon sentia-se nervosa, porque sentia que os olhos do perseguidor estavam precisamente em cima de si.

- Agumon? – ela recuou uns passos, intimidada – Acho melhor sairmos daqui.

As folhas do bosque sussurravam. Havia olhares escondidos nas sombras.

- …Vamos… Agumon! – insistiu Tailmon em voz baixa.

Ele não respondeu e ela virou-se para trás, quase com medo de que ele tivesse sumido.

Felizmente, Agumon estava ali… mas parecia paralisado: tinha uma expressão de autêntico pavor estampada no rosto. Os olhos dele estavam muito abertos, na direcção do vento.

Nesse momento, alguém começou a rosnar. Tailmon sentiu o sangue gelar-lhe nas veias: era um ruído tão profundo que parecia estremecer o chão… O som parecia vir da própria terra. Muito lentamente, Tailmon levantou a cabeça, assustada…

Olhos.

Dois olhos assassinos, vermelhos como sangue, e uma boca cheia de dentes afiados. Tailmon teve um espasmo de terror: à sua frente, erguia-se o vulto majestoso de um digimon maior do que as árvores.

- Tri… Triceramon?!

ROOOAAAAARR!!!

Um bando de corvos voou para longe, assustado, e dois gritos preencheram a noite. Começaram a ouvir-se explosões e ruídos assustadores por toda a floresta.

Triceramon entrou pelo bosque dentro num ataque de fúria. Levou as árvores à sua frente e derrubou-as como se não passassem de plantas frágeis. O chão tremia com violência, agredido pelas grandes patas musculadas e ágeis do monstro… à sua frente, corriam os dois digimons para que não fossem esmagados.

- ELE É ENORME!!! – gritou a voz arquejante de Tailmon; fintava as árvores a toda a velocidade.

- ISSO NÃO INTERESSA AGORA! CORRE!!! – Agumon vociferou acima dos urros estridentes do digimon.

Triceramon parou muito de repente e derrapou na lama, arrancando algumas árvores à sua passagem. Os seus olhos assassinos localizaram Tailmon e Agumon à distância e… houve um flash de luz ofuscante, seguido de uma explosão assustadora.

Ao ver a luz, Tailmon fechou os olhos com força, preparada para o pior:

BOUM!!!

Uma explosão rebentou e ela foi projectada pelo ar. Gritou, mas a voz foi-lhe abafada imediatamente: caiu à água com um enorme splash!

Por momentos, sentiu-se confusa e com falta de ar. Tentou nadar desesperadamente, em busca de oxigénio. Agitou as patas, mas a força da corrente de água empurrou-a para o lado inverso… e percebeu que nadar era inútil. Quando conseguiu finalmente emergir, inspirou uma golfada de ar fresco e tossiu com força, atordoada…

Com a cabeça de fora de água, Tailmon olhou em volta para perceber onde estava. Estava num braço de rio, onde ela mergulhara. A água estava vermelha, e reflectia o céu da noite que estava incandescente – talvez a explosão tivesse incendiado as árvores e se espalhado por toda aquela área. Mas não encontrou sinais de…

- AGUMON! – gritou para o ar, na esperança de ouvir alguma resposta.

Nada. O barulho da água a escorrer era demasiado forte e ainda se ouviam os rugidos ferozes de Triceramon, embora estes se afastassem gradualmente. Tailmon tentou alcançar a margem, engolindo alguma água.

- AGUMON! RESPONDE!

Continuou sem resposta. O pêlo molhado arrepiava-a de frio; tinha que sair dali.

Tossindo, aflita, conseguiu aproveitar a força da corrente para aproximar-se das rochas da margem. Por sorte, o rio estava cheio de árvores velhas e ramos caídos. Com as suas garras, alcançou um troco caído de madeira para onde conseguiu subir.

Sentiu as pernas cansadas e trémulas, mas com esforço arrastou-se para a terra firme, antes de perder o equilíbrio. Sem sacudir a água do pêlo, caiu pesadamente na erva, sem fôlego.

- Maldito… Tricera… mon… - ofegou ela quase sem voz.

Depois de um tempo ali estendida ao frio, começou a perceber que já não haviam sinais do atacante. Em vez disso ouvia-se uma enorme confusão de água a cair. Agitou as orelhas e abriu os olhos, demasiado cansada para se levantar. À sua frente, descobriu uma enorme cachoeira que brilhava como cristal ao luar, mas… havia alguma coisa de errado com aquela água. Do fundo do rio vinha uma luz estranha… uma luz vermelha e intensa como se fosse venenosa. Ela queria pedir ajuda, mas receava não ser capaz de se mexer.

- Hikari… – balbuciou fracamente.

Quando a cachoeira começou a ficar desfocada no seu campo de visão, um vulto familiar apareceu-lhe à sua frente. Tailmon piscou os olhos lentamente e levantou-os para ver quem era. Não conseguiu decifrar a imagem nublada.

- Agu… mon…?

Sorriu vagamente, mas… viu que Agumon tinha um par de olhos vermelhos, iguais ao Triceramon.

Ficou tudo negro.

* * *

**Mundo Real (Odaiba, Tóquio)**  
~~~~ 11:05 a.m.

Foi acordado pelo ruivo trovejante de uma mota, que vinha lá de fora.

Enquanto o ruído afastava-se, Taichi rolou a cabeça na almofada e gemeu, cheio de sono. Teve de fazer um esforço épico por abrir os olhos… Mas teve azar, porque um raio de sol perverso agrediu-lhe a vista nesse instante. Em sinal de frustração, resmungou e simplesmente enterrou o rosto na almofada.

Maldita luz…

Já devia estar habituado. Aquele mesmo sol intenso entrava-lhe pela janela todas as manhãs, e não descansava enquanto não o arrancava da cama. Mas era culpa dele, por ter deixado as cortinas abertas, não era?

Esticou o braço e tacteou, às cegas. Quando encontrou um fio, puxou-o – as cortinas fecharam-se imediatamente e a escuridão apoderou-se do seu quarto, trazendo-lhe algum alívio para a visão. Deixou o braço ceder ao peso da preguiça e deixou-o cair, balançando a seu lado. Respirou fundo, com olhos fechados. Queria dormir mais… mas a posição em que estava deitado era desconfortável, e não tinha vontade nenhuma de se mexer. Por isso, abriu um olho no meio da penumbra para procurar o relógio electrónico, que estava em cima da secretária.

Eram onze horas da manhã… Ou seja, que tinha ficado a dormir uma manhã inteira. Mas havia outro objecto muito estranho, desfocado no seu campo de visão. Era uma mancha de luz quadrada. Piscou os olhos e moveu um pouco a cabeça, para descobrir que tinha deixado o computador ligado durante a noite. O monitor mostrava uma série de janelas abertas, ao acaso.

Mas aquilo fê-lo recordar-se do motivo pelo qual tinha deixado o computador ligado, e porque estava agora cheio de sono. Com efeito, tinha passado várias horas na Digital World durante a noite, acordado até às cinco horas da madrugada. O motivo era meio idiota, mas… Taichi tinha passado horas à espera de um sinal de Agumon.

Os dois tiveram a ideia de organizar uma pequena festa, no dia em que Mimi regressasse da América. E por essa simples razão, tinha-se deitado tardíssimo na esperança que Agumon aparecesse, de acordo com o sinal combinado. O plano era reunir todos os digimon, para que nessa tarde todos pudessem aparecer diante das crianças escolhidas, Mimi inclusive. Mas Agumon talvez tivesse tido dificuldades em reunir todos os digimon escolhidos.

…

BAM!

Uma porta fechou-se com força e Taichi deu um salto. Ficou muito direito em cima da cama, e de olhos muito abertos.

O que raio fora aquilo?!

Mas ouvir a porta do corredor abrir-se também, com o mesmo barulho, e claramente ouviram-se passos pesados que anunciavam a chegada de um intruso na sua casa. Ouviu uma respiração ofegante e uma voz zangada…

- Taichi!

O sangue gelou-lhe nas veias.

Era Yamato?! E a voz dele parecia furiosa!

Taichi afastou os cobertores para se levantar, mas... Alto lá. Não podia ser Yamato. Como diabo ele podia entrar, sem as chaves?!

- Taichi! Os teus sapatos estão na entrada! Sei que estás em casa!

Mas enganava-se. Era mesmo ele! E com esta descoberta, não parou para pensar.

- Raios…

Saltou da cama como se saltasse num trampolim. Correu para o WC com os pés descalços e fechou a porta com ruído. Puxou água do autoclismo e correu para o lavatório, tropeçando um pouco nos tapetes. Abriu a torneira no máximo e mergulhou a cabeça na água fria. Tudo o que ele queria era que Yamato pensasse que ele estava acordado há muito tempo, e que estivera ocupado a tomar banho. Talvez assim ele fosse perdoado… fosse qual fosse o seu pecado! Não fazia a mínima ideia do que tinha feito de errado, mas conhecendo Yamato, preferia não arriscar.

A voz insistiu:

- Taichi! Responde! Onde é que andaste a noite inteira?! Andei à tua procura por todo o lado, e só agora descubro-te aqui em casa!

Taichi resmungou com impaciência. Levantou a cabeça e encarou o seu reflexo no espelho pendurado na parede. Mas não foi a única coisa que ele viu. Precisamente atrás de si, reconheceu o reflexo de Yamato que abrira a porta sem mais nem menos… Nem precisou de olhá-lo no rosto. Bastou vê-lo com os punhos cerrados para perceber que estava fora de si.

Engoliu em seco, intimidado. «Vou fazer-me de estúpido» decidiu. Olhou para trás com um sorriso inocente.

- …o que foi?

- Como assim "o que foi"?! – a simples voz Yamato quase o atirou contra a parede; desejou ter ficado calado – Deixaste-nos mortos de preocupação a noite toda! O Gennai pediu uma reunião urgente e tu, onde raio te meteste?! Não estiveste em casa!

…mas o cérebro dele parou de registar o que Yamato dizia, quando ouviu a palavra "Gennai". Uma sensação azeda no estômago, que não tinha nada a ver com o jejum, fê-lo fechar a torneira para observar Yamato, atento, e com o queixo a pingar água. Reparou que o olhar penetrante do amigo mostrava mais preocupação do que propriamente fúria. E isso alarmou-o um pouco.

Teria acontecido alguma coisa na Digital World?

Yamato parecia também acalorado, como se tivesse chegado até ali a correr, e por isso não parecia exactamente disposto a perder tempo com desculpas.

- O que é que o Gennai disse? – Taichi perguntou finalmente, recuperando alguma compostura.

O olhar penetrante de Yamato suavizou um pouco; realmente, parecia pouco interessado em saber o que ele tinha estado a fazer, porque começou a falar sem hesitar.

- O Gennai pediu para irmos com urgência à Digital World, na aldeia Koromon - Taichi seguiu-o para fora do WC com a toalha nas mãos para secar o rosto, mas ouvia-o com atenção – Houve um incêndio enorme que ardeu metade da floresta. Ela ficou reduzida a cinzas. Mas isso é o de menos – Yamato estacou no meio da sala para olhar para Taichi com seriedade – Encontraram a Tailmon desmaiada muito perto, no rio.

O rosto Taichi apareceu por detrás da toalha, e a expressão do rosto dele demorou alguns segundos a reagir à notícia.

- A Hikari sabe?

Mas Yamato fez um gesto impaciente com a mão, e Taichi franziu o sobrolho. Havia mais?

- A Tailmon não ficou ferida por causa do incêndio. É por isso que temos estado à tua procura.

- Hã? – Taichi estava completamente confundido, e não conseguia acompanhar o problema. Yamato tinha as linhas do rosto tensas, no que parecia um misto de receio e expectativa. Os olhos azuis dele olhavam-no fixamente, como se estivesse à espera de uma explicação.

- O Agumon atacou-a.

A toalha caiu no chão. Taichi observou Yamato com um olhar engraçado. Um vago sorriso tomou-lhe os lábios.

- Estás a gozar não estás?

Pelo contrário, o ar dele ficou ainda mais soturno, se possível. E o sorriso desmaiou-se-lhe de imediato.

- Mas... O que é que ela lhe fez?

- Aparentemente, nada. O Agumon atacou-a. Ponto final.

- Mas isso é impossível! - Taichi reclamou com voz exasperada - Tem de haver uma razão!

- Não é impossível - contrariou Yamato com um tom de voz cauteloso; mantinha o olhar muito atento nas acções do amigo - A Tailmon afirma que foi atacada por ele, quando já estava exausta.

- É um absurdo! - insitiu Taichi, começando agora a ficar zangado - Que motivos tinha o Agumon para atacá-la?!

Yamato começava a ficar impaciente, e a forma como cruzou os braços e o encarou Taichi com aqueles olhos azuis e penetrantes, denunciou isso claramente. Taichi demorou apenas segundos a observá-lo e a perceber o sinal. Alguns momentos de silêncio foram o que bastaram para rosnar um palavrão e decidir-se. Desapareceu pela porta do quarto e, minutos depois, estava completamente vestido e preparado para sair.

- Vamos - disparou com tom seco.

Yamato descruzou os braços e suspirou, cansado.

- Até que enfim.

* * *

.

**Digital World (continente Server)**  
~~~~ 11:30 a.m.

- Oi, tu aí! Maldito Kentaurumon!

Na clareira da floresta, caminhava um digimon parecido com um centauro. O digimon reagiu ao chamamento, batendo nervosamente com os cascos das patas dianteiras no chão. A sua cabeça, escondida debaixo de um elmo prateado, inclinou-se em todas as direcções procurando a identidade do sujeito que o abordava de forma tão grotesca.

- Quem vem lá?! - ordenou numa voz forte, para que o estranho que se identificasse.

O estranho apareceu detrás de uma moita, com o ruído de um osso gigante a ser arrastado pelo chão. Um cheiro pestilento invadiu o ar, quando Orgemon mostrou-se presunçosamente diante do centauro, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Estás no meu território, já te deste conta disso, seu anormal?!

Mas Kentaurumon pareceu sossegar ao reconhecer o digimon. Com efeito, era o mesmo Ogrrmon com quem já tinha lutado lado a lado, para derrotar os Mestres das Trevas. Embora Orgemon fizesse questão de deixar claro que não era "bonzinho", mas que apenas agira como um para pagar a sua dívida às duas crianças escolhidas que lhe tinham salvo a vida... no fundo, ele não era um mau digimon.

- Deixa-te de brincadeiras, Orgemon... O território da Digital World pertence a todos, e tenho tanto direito de estar aqui como tu.

- Ai isso é que não tens! - o digimon grunhiu e levantou um dedo, fazendo um gesto obceno com a mão - Têm estado a acontecer coisas estranhas da parte da floresta de onde tu vens! Era o que mais faltava, deixar um estranho qualquer entrar por aqui adentro! Não queremos os vossos problemas!

Aquela parte da floresta era agraciada pelas águas de um riacho, de onde brotava água potável. Normalmente, todos os digimon estavam autorizados a beber água ali. Mas o Kentaurumon mostrou-se muito mais indignado por ser chamado de "estranho", do que pelo facto de ser privado de beber água.

- Que impertinência! - exclamou furioso, e trotou uns passos para trás, batendo com os cascos no chão com força - Devias mudar de atitude, Orgemon! Isso ainda te vai trazer problemas um dia!

- Problemas já eu tenho, contigo aqui! Põe-te a andar! JÁ! - Orgemon abanou o moca de osso no ar, furioso.

Mas Kentaurumon era um digimon pacífico. Não queria lutar contra ele, e muito menos provocar o alvoroço naquela região. Apenas por essa razão, limitou-se a resmungar em voz baixa. E antes que o _ogre _dissesse alguma coisa capaz de o fazer mudar de ideias, decidiu recuar calmamente, sem dizer uma única palavra.

Orgemon ficou a fê-lo afastar-se, com um olhar altivo e dominante. Quando o centaro desapareceu, todavia... a tua atitude altiva mudou completamente para um comportamento sério. Era como se deixasse cair a máscara do digimon arrogante. E com efeito, uma voz receosa murmurou, atrás dele.

- Oi, Orgemon... tens a certeza que devias afastar assim os digimon? Nem todos vão embora sem lutar. Podes arranjar problemas.

Era a voz de Gomamon, que apareceu detrás da vegetação onde tinha estado escondido. Parecia com pena no pobre Kentaurumon. As ordens de Gennai eram simplesmente manter os digimon afastados daquela zona de perigo. Mas os métodos do digimon vírus não eram os mais simpáticos. Orgemon resmungou e atirou a moca para cima do ombro, antes de começar a caminhar sozinho na direcção oposta. Gomamon teve de correr para pôr-se a andar do lado dele, desta vez com um sorriso maroto.

- Mas foi uma boa actuação. Acho que os digimon vão ficar afastados durante algum tempo, com medo de ti.

- Não foi uma actuação - protestou o outro num tom arrogante - Eu estava mesmo a mandá-lo passear!

- Claro que sim - Gomamon sorria, e olhava para a paisagem feliz. Orgemon olhou-o pelo canto do olho, e resmungou entre dentes, francamente frustrado por não conseguir fazer-se passar por mau digimon , como tanto desejava. A reputação dele estava manchada desde que tinha feito amizade com aquelas crianças... Mimi e Joe. Os outros Orgemonm gozavam com ele de vez em quando, perguntando se ele se tinha tornado uma _babysitter_, e quanto Gennai lhe dava por mês por tomar conta das crianças que vinham do outro lado do portal.

- Olha lá, ó tu! - rugiu asperamente, para o Gomamon - Tens a certeza que as crianças vêm?

Gomamon anuiu, convicto.

- Tenho. Eles não vão faltar depois do que aconteceu à Tailmon.

- E tens a certeza que este é o lugar, onde começaram os ataques?

- Isso, não sei... Mas o Gennai disse que sim.

- Então, temos más visitas.

Orgemon tinha parado bruscamente, com uma mão no ar. Era um sinal para que ele fizesse silêncio. Gomamon, intrigado, depressa descobriu porquê… porque tinha uma audição apurada, e conseguiu reconhecer o barulho estranho de vegetação a ser remexida. Uma presença aproximava-se... e conseguiu identificar os passos que o intruso dava. Eram passos pesados mas cautelosos, como os de um predador de porte pesado.

- Oi... Orgemon... - Gomamon sussurrou, alarmado. A criatura desconhecida devia ter, no mínimo, dois metros de altura. Conseguia senti-lo no ar.

- Shhh!

Mas o silêncio não durou muito tempo: o predador surgiu das sombras, e atacou sem hesitação.

O ogre foi mais rápido. O brilho de uma espada colidiu ferozmente com a moca de marfim que ergueu defensivamente no ar, na mão direita. A criatura diante deles foi revelada pela luz do dia: era um digimon bípede, que tinha pêlo dourado, músculos salientes e uma juba magnífica em volta do pescoço, de onde pendia um colar com vários dentes vermelhos.

- LEOMON?!! - exclamou Gomamon perplexo.

Leomon pareceu reagir a esta voz. Todavia, não parou o jogo de forças com Orgemon. Pelo contrário, o braço musculado dele continuou a empurrar a espada com intenção assassina.

- Oi, Orgemon! - Gomamon mostrou-se meio zangado - Pára de lutar! É só o Leomon! E esta não é hora para vocês dois ajustarem contas!

- Acorda, miúdo! - Orgemon protestou com voz rouca, e encarava Leomon furiosamente - Olha para os olhos dele! Este não é o Leomon que conheces! - sentia os pés afundarem na lama, tal era a força com que se debatia.

Leomon tinha olhos assassinos de um vermelho vivo e brilhante. Gomamon piscou os olhos, perplexo, quando reparou neles. Não eram os olhos azuis e pacíficos que esperava encontrar, e muito menos vindos de um digimon que já morrera defendendo a justiça. Assustou-se.

- Miúdo! Para trás! - gritou Orgemon de repente.

Gomamon não precisou de ouvir duas vezes; correu imediatamente para se desviar do terreno da luta. Foi mesmo a tempo: Ogremon recuou um passo esquivo e fez com que força da espada se enterrasse no chão. Mas não deu tempo para Leomon reagir: com um grito, deu um salto ágil e atirou um murro pesado contra o maxilar do felino. Leomon desequilibrou-se e caiu para trás, gemendo de dor. Mas Orgemon sabia que isto não era o suficiente. A força de Leomon estava acima do normal, e ele teve oportunidade de testar isso segundos atrás. E por mais que o seu orgulho lhe doesse, não tinha vontade nenhuma de acabar numa cama do hospital. Sem mais, desatou a correr na direcção oposta, e alcançou Gomamon com uma mão rápida, antes de continuar a correr. Enfiou-se pela floresta dentro, em fuga.

- Miúdo! Vamos fugir!

- O quê?! - Gomamon era sacudido nos braços dele como um saco de batatas - Ai! Tem cuidado o meu braço! Vai sair! Vai sair!! Vai sair!!

- Calado! Quero desviar a atenção dele!

- Mas ele é assim tão forte?!

- PARA BAIXO!

Gomamon só teve tempo de sentir o seu corpo atirado pelo ar, antes de colidir com o chão. Um raio de energia com luz laranja passou mesmo por cima dele, onde tinha estado segundos antes. Era o ataque predilecto de Leomon. Gomamon cuspiu, com o sabor da lama na boca.

- Ele quer matar-nos?!

- Ele está a ser controlado - constatou Orgemon ofegante, enquanto Leomon aproximava-se a uma velocidade invejável - E parece que não me vai deixar fugir tão cedo. FOGE! - desviou-se de um golpe da espada, que cortou o ar com uma agilidade sem igual. Um tronco de árvore foi cortado e caiu ali perto. O ogre aproveitou-se do mesmo para agarrá-lo e atirá-lo contra o atacante. Mas Leomon descobriu-lhe uma abertura no ataque e atirou um murro que acertou em cheio entre os olhos. Ogremon aterrou com a parte detrás na cabeça no chão, com força, quase caindo em cima de Gomamon, que ofegou.

- ORGEMON!

A luta não estava do lado deles. Leomon atacava sem piedade, mas Gomamon não ia fugir sem dar luta. Rosnou e aproveitou o seu tamanho pequeno para rebolar na terra e colocar-se entre os dois pés de Leomon. Sem pensar, agarrou-se a uma perna e fez a única coisa óbvia: mordeu-lhe um dos pés peludos com toda a força que tinha.

Leomon deu um rugido de dor e sacudiu a perna violentamente. Gomamon não aguentou a força e deu um grito. Foi projectado vários metros e esbarrou contra uma árvore, com um gemido de dor. Aterrou no chão, completamente tonto, e apenas rezou para que Leomon não se recuperasse tão cedo. Aquilo tinha doído.

Mas quando conseguiu voltar a pôr-se de pé, com esforço, Orgemon estava novamente a lutar e a fazer frente ao Leomon tresloucado.

- Miúdo! - ele gritou com voz zangada e saltou para se desviar de um golpe mortífero - Põe-te a andar daqui! Eu trato dele!

Gomamon ofegava e estava todo dorido. Mas a doía-lhe muito mais o seu orgulho, perante a simples ideia de fugir. Tomou-o quase como um insulto.

- Nunca!! Eu vou lutar!

- Põe-te a andar imediatamente!! - vociferou o ogre num tom ameaçador - Ou eu mesmo trato de ti, e já!!

Outra árvore foi cortada e teve de se desviar de um novo golpe da espada. Mas desta vez, Orgemon conseguiu aproveitar-se dela para a atirar contra Leomon, que foi projectado com estrépito para vários metros dali. Ouviu-se um novo urro de dor, que garantiu ter-lhe comprado alguns segundos de vantagem. Orgemon limpou algum sangue da boca e aproveitou-os para persuadir Gomamon, que estava a cerca de cinco metros dali, uma distância mais do que suficiente para poder fugir sem desviar atenções.

- Tu não me serves para nada! Só me estás a atrapalhar!

Gomamon teria protestado, mas quando olhou na outra direcção, viu que Leomon já se tinha levantado, atirando o tronco para o lado como se fosse uma simples planta. E este simples facto estarreceu-o. Leomon estava realmente com uma força completamente fora do comum. Não estava cansado. Parecia recuperar-se extremamente rápido dos golpes que sofria, quase como um zombie. Orgemon, pelo contrário, suava e ofegava com dificuldade. Um fio de sangue escorria-lhe pelo rosto. E Gomamon percebeu que ele tinha razão. Não era a melhor hora para dar uma de herói, quando o amigo se debatia para o proteger a todo o custo, e tentava abrir uma brecha para deixá-lo escapar, arriscando a própria vida.

Fez finalmente a única coisa que lhe pareceu sensata… embora muito a contra-gosto.

- Orgemon! – gritou – Aguenta! Eu juro que te trago ajuda!

O outro respondeu com um esgar arrogante.

- Quando voltares, já lhe terei dado uma sova! Portanto, despacha-te!

Os dois trocaram olhares intensos, e Gomamon sorriu, entendendo a mensagem. Deu meia volta e, reunindo todas as suas forças, começou a correr o mais rápido que conseguia. Adentrou na floresta, serpenteado pelos arbustos, determinado em cumprir a sua promessa.

Mas descobriria rapidamente que se tratava de uma ambição vã. Tinha-se afastado apenas algumas dezenas de metros, quando ouviu o eco de um grito, que fez todos os corvos da floresta levantarem voo. Gomamon parou e olhou para trás, horrorizado e com a respiração sofrida.

- ORGEMON!!

.

* * *

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo. Espero que tenha algum interesse. Reviews ajudam a acelerar as updates; portanto, depende de vós. =D


	2. Rescaldo

**~ Capítulo II ~**

**Rescaldo**

**Digital World**

~~~~ na noite anterior…

_- Tailmon!!_

_Uma voz gritou acima do barulho ensurdecedor daquele mar assustador __de chamas__. Mas Hikari não quis saber; arquejou e continuou a correr e a gritar pelo nome da amiga. Viu lá ao fundo o brilho de água e precipitou-se naquela direcção a toda a velocidade._

_- Tailmon!_

_Atirou-se de joelhos para o lado dela, sem fôlego. Amparou a Digimon nos seus braços e tentou acordá-la. Viu que estava desmaiada, sem ferimentos, mas completamente molhada. Olhou para o lago assustada. Ela quase se afogara!_

_- Tailmon, acorda! – Hikari tinha os olhos toldados pelas lágrimas, mas estava determinada em sair dali com ela._

_- Hikari! - outra voz feminina a sobressaltou.  
_

_Hikari voltou-se para trás, aflita. Viu lá ao fundo Sora a correr em auxílio dela e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Hikari quis responder, mas tossiu por causa do fumo. Tentou limpar os olhos lacrimejantes, e percebeu que tinham de sair dali o quanto antes._

_- Piyomon!_

_Olhou em volta e viu lá em cima a digimon da escolhida do amor. Piyomon olhou para baixo, para Sora, e captou o significado do olhar dela. Sem palavras, houve uma explosão de luz e Piyomon evoluiu para o poderoso nível_ kazentai_ (perfeito). Um enorme gavião vermelho e dourado, de corpo musculado, ergueu-se acima da cabeça deles majestosamente, iluminado pela luz fantasmagórica do fogo da floresta. A cabeça do gavião contemplou o digimon tresloucado que atacava lá longe. Triceramon não parecia disposto a parar; alguém tinha que pará-lo a todo o custo antes que houvessem mais vítimas._

_- Garudamon! Distrai-o como puderes! – a voz longínqua de Sora chegou até aos seus ouvidos – O Yamato deve estar a chegar!_

_Garudamon não hesitou em obedecer; afastou-se em voo na direcção do seu adversário e com o olhar incandescente no fogo. Cá em baixo, Hikari observava Tailmon sem perceber o que Sora estava a fazer._

_- Tailmon, acorda!_

_- Hikari! Vamos tirá-la daqui, depressa! – Sora ofegou e puxou a pequena Yagami pelo braço, que lutou por conter as lágrimas. Agarrou firmemente o corpo de Tailmon que estava no colo dela, e levantou-se para começar a correr. Ouviram o estalar de um tronco de árvore, e as duas escolhidas afastaram-se do lago a toda a velocidade, onde caiu uma enorme árvore com um SPLASH audível. Água foi atirada pelo ar e alguns pingos frescos caíram sobre elas, enquanto continuavam a correr na direcção oposta._

_Lá em cima, Garudamon lutava bravamente contra Triceramon, que tinha o dobro do poder de um digimon normal. A forma maléfica conferia-lhe uma agilidade brutal. Mesmo para um monstro que não podia voar, dava saltos assustadores que faziam estremecer o chão sempre que as patas colidiam com o solo. Um rugido assustador vibrou o orbe celeste, As duas quase tropeçaram com o tremor de terra que as sacudiu e __Hikari deu um grito__._

_Tossiam; o fumo do fogo intoxicava-lhes os pulmões._

_- Hi… Hikari…_

_Hikari assustou-se. A voz de Tailmon chegou até si vinda a partir do volume pesado que tinha nos seus braços. A gata tinha finalmente os olhos abertos, e para sua perplexidade, parecia mais furiosa do que preocupada com a sua saúde._

_- Tailmon! V-vim logo que recebi o sinal! Estás bem?_

_Tailmon tossiu, mas como resposta, limitou-se a empurrar Hikari para sair do colo dela – Tailmon! Não faças isso, ainda não…_

_- Vou lutar contra ele! – rosnou a digimon zangada; vacilou um pouco, mas rapidamente recompôs-se para sacudir o pêlo molhado._

_- Tailmon, chega! Mal consegues pôr-te de pé!_

_Sora tentou impedi-la e quis dizer-lhe que Garudamon já estava a lutar, mas Tailmon não ouviu. Parecia que a simples presença de Hikari a tinha enchido de uma força sobre humana._

_- Tailmon chou-shinkaa!! Angewomon!!_

_- Tailmon!! – Hikari gritou, mas em vão. O anjo precipitou-se em direcção aos céus com uma fúria tempestiva, que as deixou atónitas. Hikari ficou a vê-la afastar-se ao lado de Sora, sem saber se devia segui-la ou fugir._

_- Hikari… Confia na Garudamon, ela vai ficar bem – os olhos cor de âmbar da escolhida do Amor espelhavam preocupação, era urgente voltarem à televisão por onde Koushirou os encaminhara, se queriam sair dali a salvo – Rápido! Elas podem voar, nós não!_

_Garudamon ofegava. Angewomon tinha dificuldades em conseguir atingir o Triceramon que tentou atacá-la e soltou um rugido de raiva, por não conseguir alcançar os digimons que pairavam no ar._

_- Assim não dá! – gritou a digimon anjo com fúria – Não o consigo atingir se ele não pára de se mexer._

_Garudamon ofegou ao lado dela._

_- Eu vou atraí-lo. Prepara-te para atacar!_

_Com um espectacular mergulho, atirou-se num voo rasteiro em direcção a Triceramon, para provocar a ira do dinossauro selvagem. Garudamon era vinte vezes maior do que um Digimon normal e atraiu facilmente a atenção do dinossauro lá embaixo. Angewomon era pequena e podia preparar um ataque passando despercebida. Era contudo uma atitude arriscada. Cada ataque de fogo que o dinossauro cuspia pela boca era como um míssil letal, desventrando a floresta e consumindo-a em chamas. As rajadas de vento eram constantes e o terreno de batalha era muito pouco estável. Angewomon suava, não apenas exausta, mas cheia de calor._

_Garudamon arriscou tudo num ataque directo. Gritou ferozmente, para ganhar coragem e aumentou a velocidade. Triceramon rugiu furioso, como se considerasse tal atitude um insulto. Abriu as suas mandíbulas poderosas e viscosas até trás. Uma bola de luz cresceu-lhe na garganta, incandescendo-a; o focinho apontou na sua direcção. Tinha um olhar louco de raiva. Garudamon olhou para cima. Angewomon esperava o sinal e voava alto, atrás do monstro, com uma poderosa flecha luminosa apontada e preparada para perfurar a cabeça frágil do triceratops._

_- AGORA!!!_

_Triceramon vomitou uma poderosa bola de fogo que disparou como uma bala de canhão. Garudamon gritou com toda a força e, corajosamente, esperou o último segundo: foi tudo muito rápido. A seis metros da bola de fogo, bateu as suas poderosas asas musculadas. Com uma rajada de vento, ergueu todo o seu peso e volume, bruscamente, para o céu, desviando-se da trajectória do ataque. A bola de fogo passou mesmo rés-vés por baixo de si, queimando-lhe algumas penas._

_Triceramon ficou parado e colérico de raiva._

- Holy Arrow!!!

_Inesperadamente, houve um clarão de luz e um grito pavoroso. A flecha luminosa que concentrava toda a energia de Angewomon cravou-se na nuca do horrendo dinossauro. A criatura rugiu de dor, gesticulou e estrebuchou, em agonia. De seguida, com um grito ainda maior, começou a sacudir a cabeça como um cão molhado e desatou a atacar tudo às cegas…_

_Garudamon e Angewomon ficaram paralisadas pelo choque. A criatura estava em sofrimento e lutava em agonia mesmo depois de um golpe mortal! A floresta foi a principal vítima: foi alvo de várias bolas de fogo da criatura, disparadas ao acaso. O fogo alastrava de forma alarmante. As árvores estavam rachadas em duas, trituradas ou queimando sob a acção impiedosa das labaredas. Um cenário que antes era bucólico estava transformado numa ala do inferno._

_Mas era o fim. Cansado e dolente, a enorme silhueta do monstro finalmente parou de gesticular. Abateu e caiu pesadamente no chão de terra, que tremeu…_

_Caiu um silêncio sepulcral. Esgotadas, apesar de vitoriosas, Angewomon e Garudamon aterraram no chão a poucos metros dali, num silêncio fúnebre, ofegantes. Angewomon tossiu e ajoelhou-se no chão, exausta… mas os lábios sensuais torceram-se num sorriso. A vitória era dela…_

_Um burburinho regressava a uma floresta coberta de chamas e intensificava-se o barulho do crepitar das labaredas que devoravam os arbustos. O céu formava um clarão vermelho, como sangue… e uma poça líquida de cor semelhante cresceu por debaixo do cadáver da criatura, antes de começar a desintegrar-se, lentamente. Partículas de "zeros e uns" de cor vermelha voavam pelo ar e desapareciam sem deixar rasto._

_- Ainda não podemos descansar… - balbuciou Angewomon. Olhou em volta, preocupada, para o fogo descontrolado – Onde estão a Hikari e a Sora?_

_- Não sei… - Garudamon engoliu, arquejante – Mas devem estar perto do portal. Os outros devem estar a caminho; vamos ter com elas…_

_- O Agumon… - Angewomon limpou algum suor do rosto, por baixo do elmo – Tenho certeza que o vi… ele… agh…_

_- Angewomon! – Garudamon exclamou, antes de ver uma luz intensa. Tailmon caiu no meio do chão, completamente exausta._

_Garudamon aproximou-se dela... mas a gata respirava. Estava bem._

_- O que tem o Agumon? Ele está bem?_

_- N-Não sei... antes de desmaiar, à pouco... - Tailmon tossiu - Ele estava estranho e..._

_Garudamon ergueu a cabeça com um ar grave. O cadáver do Triceramon sumira por completo e um suave rasto de névoa vermelha pairava sob o céu, caindo sobre o horizonte…_

_- Vamos…_

* * *

**Mundo Real **(Odaiba, Tóquio)

~~~~11:40 a.m.

- Obrigada, Yamato-san. (…) Certo. (…) Ok, esperamos por vocês.

_(click!)_

Yagami Hikari permitiu que um suspiro de alívio escapasse dos seus lábios quando pousou o telefone. Desviou uns fios de cabelo do rosto coberto com alguma fuligem, antes de abrir os olhos cor de rubi para responder às expressões ansiosas dos seus amigos: as atenções de Sora, Miyako e Iori estavam concentradas nela. Estavam todos em cima da cama. A reunião era no quarto de Koushirou, onde tinham liberdade para falar sem constrangimentos. O anfitrião permanecia sentado no computador, apenas semi-atento à conversa.

- E então? – indagou Miyako com impaciência.

- Vêm a caminho. Chegam em cinco minutos – explicou a escolhida da luz com uma voz séria. Tinha estado preocupada com o sumiço do irmão, mas finalmente Yamato encontrara-o.

Iori franziu o sobrolho e pousou o queixo num enorme peluche que segurava nos braços.

- Estão todos atrasados – suspirou com aborrecimento e consultou o relógio. Onze horas e quarenta e um minutos – Ainda faltam o Ichijouji, o Daisuke-kun…

_Ding dong!_

Todos abandonaram as posições relaxadas para se entreolharem. Em silêncio, ouviram a senhora Izumi arrastar os chinelos pelo corredor e dar entrada ao primeiro recém-chegado. A voz era jovial, mas ofegante:

- _Izumi-san! Desculpe…! O seu filho disse para vir depressa!_

A senhora acolheu-o com voz agradável, mas o rapaz pareceu mal ouvi-la. Entrou pelo corredor dentro com passos pesados e ruidosos, sem cerimónias, e o grupo que estava no quarto trocou expressões evidentes de embaraço.

- É o Daisuke – reconheceu Hikari. O Motomiya era a única pessoa capaz de invadir uma casa de um estranho de forma tão escandalosa.

- _Malta! Cheguei! _– exclamava em plenos pulmões correndo pelo corredor.

O grupo pressionou Koushirou com gestos suplicantes. O pobre rapaz percebeu a mensagem e levantou-se para abrir a porta, mas Daisuke abriu-a segundos antes. Apenas por um triz não chocou com ele, mas não se desculpou. Daisuke vinha completamente ofegante e isso não o impediu de mostrar-lhes um grande sorriso.

- Malta, desculpem-me! Atrasei-me completamente! Quais são as novidades?

Koushirou segurou a porta e piscou os olhos espantado ao vê-lo carregado com uma enorme mala de desporto com aspecto pesado. Parecia ter estado a correr com aquilo às costas, e percebeu que ele tinha interrompido provavelmente os treinos de futebol, para ir ter com eles…

- Daisuke! Não deixaste a senhora Izumi à porta, pois não?! – ralhou Miyako furiosa com a indelicadeza dele.

Daisuke olhou para ela fixamente e o grande sorriso dele diminuiu-lhe um pouco no rosto… voltou-se imediatamente para trás e espreitou pelo corredor, com um ar aflito.

- Ups…

Hikari mergulhou o rosto numa das mãos. Tinha que pedir desculpas mais tarde, mas descobriu que Ken estava ali e demorou-se dois minutos a cumprimentar a mãe do Izumi.

- Bom dia… - sorriu formalmente com o rubor característico da sua timidez.

Houve alguns olhares de surpresa, porque pensavam que Daisuke tinha vindo sozinho. Ken vestia um pulover azul que lhe ficava muito bem e que fez Miyako observá-lo com admiração. Respondeu-lhe com uma formalidade tão entusiasta, que pareceu-lhes francamente artificial.

- Ken!! Muito bom dia! - depois voltou-se para Daisuke zangada – Devias aprender com o Ken! Ele é bem-educado e sabe como se comportar à frente das senhoras!

Daisuke atirou o peso da mochila para um canto do quarto e cuspiu um protesto.

- Se gostas tanto dele, _casa_ com ele e deixa-me em paz! – ladrou e sentou-se ali no chão.

Por alguma razão, Ken e Miyako ficaram completamente embasbacados; entreolharam-se com as fases rosadas e depois evitam o contacto visual um do outro. Sora identificou o ambiente e fez sinal a Koushirou, que pigarreou, mudando de assunto…

- Quero explicar-vos o que aconteceu, mas deixem que o grupo se junte primeiro. Por onde anda o Takeru-kun? – estava preocupado. O recado de Gennai era importante e não gostava de fazê-lo esperar. Além disso, Hikari estava preocupada com a saúde de Tailmon.

- Aqui – uma voz madura e séria assustou-os. Takeru cumprimentou-os e viram-no entrar silenciosamente pelo quarto; tinha um olhar penetrante e de uma serenidade curiosa, que era muito pouco comum ver nele. Mas quando falou, simplesmente olhou para Hikari preocupado.

- Estás bem?

A escolhida da luz mordeu o lábio, mas respirou fundo e sorriu-lhe, agradecida.

* * *

...

- _Ataques na Digital World?_ – Daisuke repetiu isto com um ar perplexo e olhou para Hikari assustado – M-mas eu pensava que já não havia problemas! Não tem havido nos últimos três anos!

O grupo estava reunido e era solidário com o espanto do jovem líder. Yamato chegara ali depois do irmão com uma expressão aborrecida no rosto. Aborrecido, porque Taichi não se calara durante todo o caminho com perguntas que ele não sabia responder, como "_A Hikari está bem?_", "_Onde está o Agumon?_" ou "_O que raio aconteceu?_". Só se calou quando Koushirou pediu silêncio para explicar a mensagem de Gennai, que era muito simples:

_«Koushirou,_

_Houve uma sequência de incidentes na última semana. Peço-te que reúnas o grupo na minha casa (dou-te as coordenadas em anexo). A Tailmon está comigo. Afirma que foi atacada e que o Agumon está com "eles". Evitem os portais do costume; houve um incêndio nessa floresta e trata-se de uma zona perigosa._

_Aguardo a vossa resposta,_

_Gennai.»_

- O e-mail não diz mais nada; acho que devemos ir todos.

Koushirou tinha um semblante ansioso; perscrutou os rostos dos amigos à procura de uma reacção. Sabia que todos tinham interrompido a rotina diária só para estarem ali, e estava preparado para objecções como a que recebera de Joe por e-mail (estava demasiado longe para chegar a tempo). Mas nenhum deles pareceu molestado com a ideia. Ir à Digital World era sempre algo de bem-vindo, fossem quais fossem as razões, e Daisuke verbalizou isso com aquele sorriso entusiasta pelo "sabor da aventura" que sempre adocicava as viagem de grupo. Mas Taichi, hoje, não achava muita graça ao sentimento; receava o que tinha acontecido com o seu parceiro, o Agumon, e tinha ficado sem graça ao descobrir onde tinha estado a irmã durante essa noite.

- Hikari…?

A irmã parecia inquieta, e não tinha exactamente ideia do que lhe tinha acontecido, ou como animá-la. Mas ela limitou-se a responder com um sorriso, insistindo para que não se preocupasse. Engolindo em seco, Taichi olhou para o ecrã e releu o e-mail, com especial atenção na penúltima frase "_Evitem os portais do costume; houve um incêndio nessa floresta e trata-se de uma zona perigosa._"

- Koushirou, que área é essa que ardeu? – voltou-se para ele curioso – O Gennai fala como se fosse uma zona que visitamos muitas vezes. Mas nós usamos vários portais, e nunca sabemos exactamente onde estamos.

O escolhido do conhecimento pareceu um pouco confuso, e em vez de responder, começou a mexer no computador.

Taichi entreolhou-se com Sora e Yamato, mas ficou aliviado ao perceber que eles também estavam confusos com a atitude do amigo. No ecrã do monitor apareceu uma janela com um desenho sugestivo: era um mapa da Digital World… todavia, só mostrava um pedaço dele. Não era um planisfério completo.

Iori piscou os olhos e observou o mapa muito curioso. Havia legendas. Um pedaço de terra estava isolada do resto do continente, no meio do oceano, e ele leu aquela linha de texto em voz alta.

- _File Tou_… – pronunciou este nome; e a reacção dos outros escolhidos foi de se aproximarem, para verem também.

- Este pontinho aqui… - Sora abriu a boca ao reconhecer o mapa. Era o mesmo que Gennai oferecera a Koushiro, muito anos atrás, quando estavam ainda na ilha do Devimon – É a Ilha Ficheiro!

Yamato mostrou-se muito mais impressionado por Koushirou ainda guardar aquele mapa, no computador.

- Ele é um nerd; ficava mais espantado se o tivesse apagado – Taichi disse isto meio a brincar, mas foi alvo de um olhar assassino de Koushirou, que persuadiu-o a ficar calado.

Os mais novos tossiram para disfarçar o riso, mas havia duas pessoas que permaneciam caladas. Hikari e Takeru observavam o mapa com expressão séria.

- É o continente Server… - identificou o segundo.

- Mas há um ponto negro no mapa – verificou Hikari, sem perceber. Partilhou um olhar confuso com os amigos, antes de pedir auxílio a Koushirou – Foi aqui que encontrámos a Tailmon?

- A floresta fica perto da cidade dos Gekomon – explicou – A povoação uniu forças para apagar as chamas, e tiveram a sorte de encontrá-la com a Piyomon, enquanto iam buscar água ao rio. Este ponto negro – apontou – é a área de floresta ardida.

- Pensei que era um sinal – murmurou Miyako impressionada – Estás a dizer que a parte negra são só cinzas?!

- Sim… uma área enorme…

- O mapa actualiza-se quando há mudanças do terreno? – perguntou Iori impressionado. Koushirou respondeu com um sorriso satisfeito.

- A imagem funciona igual aos radares satélite, mas com a diferença que recebe o sinal directamente da rede. O Gennai disse que…

Mas Taichi não estava interessado no mapa, e começava a ficar impaciente.

- Koushirou, podemos ir? Já estamos aqui todos. O Joe não vem, e a Mimi-chan, é óbvio que também não. Quero descobrir o que se passa e já.

Daisuke levantou-se imediatamente, como se estivesse à espera daquilo.

- Deixem-me abrir o portal desta vez!

Koushirou pareceu desiludido, mas anuiu e puxou a cadeira para trás, para dar espaço ao grupo que se apeava frente ao computador. Começou a dar-lhes instruções, muito rapidamente:

- Fico aqui, como habitual – avisou – O programa do Gennai-san vai enviar um sinal para os vossos D-3. Sigam esse sinal para chegarem até a casa dele. E antes que me esqueça… – olhou especialmente para o grupo de escolhidos mais jovens – Não façam nada de imprudente. Não entrem na floresta; é perigoso. Taichi-san, tu também. Pode ser que seja falso alarme o assunto do Agumon, por isso, fica calmo. Enviem notícias daqui a uma hora, ok?

- _Ok!_ – foi um coro de vozes.

Taichi não respondeu; não gostou de ser tratado como se fosse da idade do Iori… mas engoliu aquilo. Yamato empurrou Daisuke suavemente com uma mão, com um sorriso cúmplice.

- Daisuke, força nisso!

O pequeno escolhido da coragem gostou da atitude. Assumindo a liderança, sacou o D-3 e apontou para o ecrã.

- _Digital Gate! OPEN!_

* * *

**Digital World **(continente Server)

~~~~12:00 p.m.

- Lembro-me deste lugar! Parece que estamos em Quioto! – foi o primeiro comentário que Miyako fez, assim que abriram os olhos. Cada um permitiu-se uns minutos de silêncio para se levantar do chão e identificar o cenário. Tentaram perceber o que ela queria dizer.

Taichi tinha sempre a sensação estranha de estar perdido, quando passavam pelo portal. Já não estavam no quarto do Koushirou, que tinha ficado para trás a vigiar o terminal. Estavam agora frente a uma televisão, que tinha cuspido os corpos deles para o meio de uma clareira de árvores. O sol estava quente, e uma estrada rasgava a floresta e convidava-os a entrar numa cidade de proporções épicas, que crescia para lá do horizonte, com vários edifícios de madeira ao estilo japonês e antigo. Miyako tinha toda a razão. Parecia uma parte da velha cidade japonesa de Quioto.

O grupo mais jovem reconheceu aquele território. Tinham lutado ali uma vez, no conflito dos anéis negros construídos pelo Digimon Kaiser. Mas Ken estava agora do lado deles. Lá longe, ele mesmo identificou o palácio especialmente grande, com telhados curvos e também ao estilo japonês. Era a casa de um enorme sapo gigante cor-de-laranja, o _Tonosama Gekomon_, o preguiçoso imperador-sapo, do gueto onde era servido pelos seus súbditos.

- É esta a cidade dos Gekomon? – era a voz de Yamato. Os escolhidos perceberam o porquê do espanto dele. As ruas estavam completamente desertas e não se ouvia um pio. A cidade, que normalmente estava cheia de gente, parecia agora completamente abandonada. Havia vários objectos espalhados pelo chão: garfos, cadeiras, lenços… como se uma multidão tivesse saído dali em alvoroço.

- O incêndio deve ter sido terrível... – Iori tinha uma expressão sinistra.

- Devem estar escondidos – foi a opinião de Takeru, que em vez de olhar para as ruas, olhava para o D-3s que tinha na mão – O sinal que o Koushirou-san falou deve ser este verde aqui, no ecrã.

Todos os D-3s emitiam o mesmo sinal.

- Mas, esperem! O sinal não aponta para a cidade. Aponta para a floresta…! – exclamou Hikari.

Era verdade. Perante este paradoxo, cresceu um silêncio incomodativo. Ninguém teve certezas sobre o que aquilo significava.

- Mas o Koushirou disse para evitarmos a floresta… – recordou Iori espantado.

Por alguma razão, Taichi preferia confiar nos conselhos do amigo do que em sinais electrónicos enviados à distância por Gennai. Ia sugerir que fossem explorar primeiro a cidade, mas Daisuke encolheu os ombros e falou primeiro:

- Qual é o problema? O sinal é do Gennai, não é? Então esta parte da floresta deve ser segura – começou a andar com os braços atrás da nuca.

- Mas…

- Olhem, depressa!!

- He?

Daisuke parou no meio do caminho e o grupo inteiro olhou para Sora, que apontava para o céu:

- Ainda se vê o fumo dali!

Todos sobressaltaram-se com este aviso. Viram uma enorme nuvem de fumo preta que se elevava nos céus, e questionaram-se imediatamente sobre o porquê de não terem reparado nela antes. Mas o cheiro a queimado era pálido. Parecia estar longe, talvez a alguns quilómetros dali.

- O que raio…? Pessoal, vamos lá ver!

- …Daisuke, o Koushirou-san disse para não andarmos por aí à vontade!

- Como raio podes ficar quieto com a floresta a arder à tua frente?!

- Mas estamos sem os nossos digimons! – insistiu Takeru indignado – Não adianta correr até lá se não tivermos meios para apagar o fogo! A Hikari quase sufocou ali, o que pensas que vais fazer?

- Dois grupos.

- …?!

Olharam para Taichi, que repetiu:

- Vamos dividir-nos em dois grupos. Eu e o Yamato vamos dar uma olhada – esperou a confirmação de Yamato, que pareceu hesitar apenas por uns segundo, antes de ponderar um pouco, e terminar anuindo com a cabeça – Vocês, sigam o sinal, e tenham cuidado.

- _Onii-chan_…

- Vamos ter cuidado, prometo! – tentou tranquilizar a irmã com um sorriso meio atrapalhado – Vamos só tentar descobrir o que se passa; enviamos um e-mail assim que soubermos de alguma coisa – voltou-se para o jovem líder – Daisuke-kun, vocês encontrem o Gennai e rápido. Tenho um palpite que os Digimon estão com ele. Tragam-vos convosco assim que puderem, eles vão ajudar. Takeru, podes vir connosco?

Daisuke mostrou-se visivelmente contrariado; ficou furioso por Takeru ser convidado a acompanhá-los, ao contrário dele. Mas disse nada, porque tinha um respeito absoluto pelas decisões do veterano. Normalmente falava de um modo grosseiro com toda a gente, até mesmo com adultos. Mas Taichi ainda era a única pessoa com quem usava o sufixo japonês _-san_ ou _-senpai_, como sinais de respeito.

Sora quase esteve para seguir os rapazes... Mas antes que abrisse a boca, descobriu que Yamato lhe dirigia um sorriso significativo, como se adivinhasse previamente o que lhe ia na alma. Ela optou por esconder o rubor nas suas faces. Virou o rosto e empurrou Daisuke e Hikari, para incentivá-los a andar.

- Vamos! Quanto mais depressa chegarmos, melhor!

Pelo canto, murmurou um "tem cuidado" a Yamato, e sorriu a Taichi, antes de se afastar. Os restantes seguiram o trio, embora algo inseguros sobre a sensatez daquela decisão. Deixaram Yamato, Takeru e Taichi para trás, trocando gritos de "_Kyotsukete!_" (Tenham cuidado).

Os três rapazes começaram a correr na direcção oposta, gratos a Sora, e entrando pela rua da cidade.

.

* * *

O vento sobrava na cidade abandonada. Não se ouvia absolutamente nada, senão o ruído de algumas folhas a rebolarem pelo chão. Mas a atenção de Yamato foi desviada da cidade para o amigo.

- Taichi, isto não foi um pretexto para procurar o Agumon, espero?

Taichi e Takeru corriam ao lado dele, ofegantes. O segundo pareceu surpreendido com esta pergunta súbita do irmão- Mas Taichi esperava alguma questão do tipo, porque ainda tinha o olhar preso na direcção do fumo.

- Só quero saber o que aconteceu. Se ele foi forçado a tomar parte dos ataques… podemos chegar a encontrá-lo – admitiu.

Yamato soltou um som de protesto, entre a respiração que acelerava com a corrida.

- Depois do que o Koushirou disse?!

Taichi dirigiu-lhe um olhar zangado.

- Se és do contra, porquê que aceitaste vir comigo?

- Porque também quis vir, mas não é disso que estou a falar! – Yamato corou – O Takeru não tinha que vir connosco! Tu ouviste o que ele disse ao Daisuke!

Takeru mostrou-lhe um sorriso maroto.

- Ah? Eu só disse aquilo para o Daisuke pensar. Eu também estou preocupado com o que aconteceu – confessou.

Yamato ficou com cara de parvo a olhar para ele, e Taichi deu uma gargalhada sonora. Uma parte de si teria preferido a presença de Daisuke para o acompanhar. Mas não queria mantê-lo separado do Ichijouji, para o caso de os dois encontrarem os digimons e se tornasse necessária uma evolução Imperialdramon. Quatro pessoas era um pouco demais, para trazê-los aos dois… Takeru era a pessoa perfeita para completar o trio.

- Vamos despachar-nos! Ainda estamos longe!

Aceleraram a corrida desenfreada na direcção do fumo, agora à esquerda, e preparavam-se mentalmente para correr durante vários minutos, porque a caminhada parecia longe… Mas foram interrompidos mais cedo do que previam: Takeru gritou e sentiu o pé bater contra alguma coisa dura. Houve outro grito de protesto; o escolhido da esperança tropeçou bruscamente.

- T-Takeru?! – os outros dois pararam para olhar para trás, perplexos.

Takeru quase viu estrelas, mas não teve tempo de descobrir o que tinha acontecido, antes de colidir com o chão. Uma voz furiosa preencheu o ar:

-_ Cuidado! Vê por onde andas animal! Quase me ias matando de susto, seu…! -_ houve uma pausa. Takeru ignorou as dores para tentar pelo menos descobrir o que o tinha feito cair.

Um par de olhos verde encarava-os como se mal quisesse acreditar. Taichi, Yamato e Takeru piscaram os olhos ao reconhecer o digimon que ofegava.

- _Gomamon!!_

_._

_

* * *

  
_

**N O T A _ D A _ A U T O R A**

Comentem! xD Ajuda muito.

Não fiz revisão ainda; normal se tiver erros. ^^" Mas depois eu vejo.


	3. A Floresta Maligna

**~ Capítulo III ~**

**A Floresta Maligna  
**

**Digital World**

~~~~12:20 p.m.

Estava calor, e Daisuke já sentia os arbustos arranharem-lhe as pernas, deixando-lhe cortes que ardiam. Concluiu que usar calções em corta-mato era de uma imbecilidade sem tamanho, e arrependeu-se de terem começado a caminhar sem pensar por onde iam. O bosque ali era cerrado, e por isso não tinha encontrado nenhum caminho convencional que pudessem usar. Agora andavam todos em fila indiana, atrás dele... e a viagem não era de todo agradável.

- Têm certeza que a aldeia Koromon é por aqui? – ouviu a voz incerta de Iori perguntar, ofegante.

Miyako estava furiosa. Também a ouviu protestar por ter-se picado num ramo, e imediatamente a seguir, vociferou para o ar:

- Daisuke! Vê se arranjas um caminho PIOR, sim? Não há dúvida, este é um luxo!

- Oi! – Daisuke protestou, apertando o D-3 azul na mão direita – Só estou a seguir o sinal do Gennai, está bem?

Mas o terreno era muito sinuoso, e Miyako não dava sinais de querer calar a sua frustração, precisando de descarregar os nervos em alguém. Com um sinal silencioso e gentil, Ken ofereceu-se para trocar lugar com Daisuke, para evitar que o escolhido do milagre fosse ainda mais enxovalhado por ela. Daisuke agradeceu-lhe, mas o resultado não foi diferente, porque uns metros mais à frente, Ken também foi obrigado a parar.

O grupo parou também.

- O que foi? – indagou Daisuke curioso.

- Não dá. Estamos numa descida íngreme – Ken explicou e voltou-se para eles, hesitante – ...continuamos por onde?

Cada um espreitou-lhe por cima do ombro, e puderam constatar que ele tinha razão. Era o fim do caminho. O terreno ali estava cheio de árvores, e inclinava-se bruscamente para baixo, terminando a vários metros de distância, num lago, formando algo muito próximo a uma pequena ravina.

- Se continuarmos, arriscamo-nos a escorregar e a mergulhar ali dentro – murmurou Iori de sobrolho franzido.

Miyako sacudia uma mão para fazer vento no rosto. Olhou para eles e protestou.

- Mas o outro caminho fica demasiado longe! Vamos ter de dar a volta logo agora?

- Miyako-san…

Mas o resto do grupo entreolhou-se porque lá no fundo, partilhava da mesma opinião da amiga. Voltar atrás não era convidativo, sobretudo depois de suarem e de terem chegado até ali.

- Então? Porquê que não descemos um de cada vez? – Daisuke levantou esta sugestão, com um sorriso audaz – Eu não me importo de saltar daqui e mergulhar lá em baixo!

- Motomiya-kun, não sabes a profundidade do lago – Ken olhou para ele com um tom nervoso de voz, que tentou passar por delicado – Se saltares daqui, podes partir o pescoço ali em baixo, nas rochas...

O sorriso de Daisuke morreu ao imaginar-se mergulhar em cima de uma enorme pedra traiçoeira, escondida debaixo de água. A cabeça dele girou automaticamente na direcção oposta, e o sorriso dele voltou-lhe aos lábios, com ar de idiota.

- Pensando melhor, voltar atrás é uma excelente ideia. Vamos embora!

Iori, Sora e Miyako entreolharam-se. Ken moveu muito discretamente os olhos para a direcção da Yagami, que encolheu os ombros e pronunciou uma palavra com o movimento dos seus lábios: "Baka". Os quatro abafaram os risos, mas todos sabiam perfeitamente que não era um gesto com maldade.

- Pessoal, não fiquem aí especados! - Daisuke cantarolava.

Eles sorriram e apressaram-se a avançar, para não perdê-lo de vista.

Iori apreciava o fenómeno. Nunca deixava de se admirar pelo modo como todos eles riam tantas vezes das situações inusitadas de Daisuke. Todavia, no fundo, todos confiavam nele as suas vidas, e sabiam que estavam ao lado de um amigo com quem contar. Daisuke não era o idiota que parecia ser...

Sora afastou um ramo com a ponta dos dedos, para não se picar. Não parava de observar o terreno, impressionada.

- O mundo digital mudou assim tanto, desde aquela altura? Eu lembro-me que nós tínhamos que atravessar um enorme deserto para encontrar a aldeia Koromon. Agora, há árvores por todo o lado e…

Antes que alguém pudesse comentar isto, ouviram o remexer de folhas vindo de um grande arbusto, acompanhado pelo estalo de pedaços de madeira a serem pisados. Mas ninguém percebeu o que isto significava exactamente, sem o o alerta que tomou lugar…

Kyaaaaaaahhh!

Houve um grito que sobressaltou-os. Ken ofegou e girou a cabeça na direcção oposta, assustado.

Aquela voz era de...

- MIYAKO-SAN! – Iori exclamou em voz alta ao lado dele, e Sora foi a primeira a descobrir porquê, ficando branca como a cal.

Miyako estava caída no chão, a tremer de medo, aos pés de uma enorme criatura ameaçadora…

Exactamente a cinco metros de floresta densa, com um calafrio, eles reconheceram instantaneamente a identidade de um grande monstro de casca brilhante e vermelha. As suas tenazes pareciam uma tesoura capaz de cortar troncos de árvore como manteiga. A criatura tinha riscas pretas na cabeça, que eram de cores tão vivas que faziam aflição ao olhar. Tinha asas de besouro, e seis patas.

- Kuwagamon!

- MIYAKO! Foge! – Daisuke gritou e tentou aproximar-se, mas desejou imediatamente não tê-lo feito, porque a reacção do digimon foi hostil: soltou um ruído furioso e medonho. Miyako sentiu-se sem cordas vocais, e só teve tempo de ver duas tenazes perigosas avançarem sobre si a uma velocidade vertiginosa, por fracções de segundo… Houve vários gritos, Daisuke gelou de medo, e tudo parou.

Uma voz forte e determinada gritou de repente, rasgando o ar:

- PENA CORTANTE! – o ataque adentrou pelo bosque, e uma lâmina poderosa apareceu pelo ar, girando a toda a velocidade como o shuriken de um ninja. Pareceu milagrosamente, como se fosse atirada pelo céu.

O objecto cortante investiu com grande força contra as presas do Kuwagamon, e o monstro soltou um rugido de dor, cambaleando violentamente, ao sentir o seu corpo atirado para trás. Miyako ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mantendo-os fechados com muita força, quando naqueles instantes seguintes, foi coberta por uma sombra amiga. Estava em posição fetal no meio do chão, e protegia-se com as mãos na cabeça...

- Miyako-san! Está tudo bem agora! Desculpa ter chegado tarde!

Miyako engoliu e ofegou, antes de se sentir suficientemente corajosa para abrir os olhos e perceber quem era o autor daquela voz familiar. Teve um espasmo de surpresa e aflição ao reconhecer os olhos azuis de Hawkmon, que olhava para si, com um grande sorriso no bico.

- Estás bem?

- HAWKMON! – ela chorou de felicidade e atirou-se para cima dele para abraçá-lo. O pobre digimon quase sufocou, e bateu as asas, aflito.

«Miya… ko… san!» tentou respirar, cuspindo as sílabas.

Daisuke, Hikari, Sora e o resto dos escolhidos quase foram-se abaixo nas pernas, quando perceberem que podiam suspirar de alívio, porque a amiga fora salva. Ken ainda tremia e Daisuke praguejou e sentiu-se cheio de culpa, por ter-se precipitado. Um simples passo dele quase matara a amiga...

Mas foi a voz madura e alarmista de Iori que chamou-os à realidade, para o perigo que ainda os ameaçava.

- Tenham cuidado…! – o escolhido mais novo cerrava os dentes, com os olhos verdes presos no cimo das grandes árvores que os cercavam. Os amigos imitaram-lhe o gesto e procuraram o motivo da sua preocupação. E descobriram. Descobriram que estavam em sérios apuros.

- O q…?

Daisuke ficou de boca aberta. Identificou um número muito grande de Kuwagamons acima das suas cabeças. Eram mais de vinte! De onde diabo eles tinham aparecido?

Sora e Hikari estavam lívidas, vendo as patas daquela quantidade de insectos mexerem-se em todas as direcções. O grupo inimigo de insectos ria e a emitia ruídos provocantes. Todos aproximavam-se, caminhando pelos grandes ramos das árvores, que formavam uma teia complexa lá em cima. As suas tenazes abriam e fechavam como tesouras ansiosas por cortar alguma coisa… como se antecipassem o prazer que os esmagar, nas suas presas.

- Estamos cercados... – Hikari estava quase sem voz.

Ken empalideceu, e Miyako gritou, quase com vontade de chorar.

- Eu sabia! Era uma armadilha!

O enorme Kuwagamon que a atacara voltava a erguer-se com esforço, para desafiar o Hawkmon, mas desta vez com um sentimento de cólera. A lâmina da sua tesoura estava partida, mas muito agitada, não parando de abrir e fechar. O digimon-ave, confiante nos seus dotes marciais, encarou-o com ar determinado.

- Não vou deixar que encostes um dedo na Miyako-san! Experimenta e vais ver! – desafiou corajosamente.

Estava frase soava sempre muito cliché para os escolhidos, mas geralmente, era capaz de os encher de confiança. Fazia parte da natureza guerreira dos seus digimons e parceiros, afirmarem que fariam de tudo para proteger as crianças escolhidas.

Mas naquele momento, foi diferente. Nenhum dos escolhidos confiou que Hawkmon era capaz de combater sozinho, sobretudo quando os números eram tão desequilibrados.

- É perigoso, Hawkmon. Eles são cada vez mais! – Sora argumentou em voz alta, e não se atrevia a desviar o olhar, para ter certeza que nenhum deles os atacava de surpresa – Temos que encontrar a Piyomon e os outros, se queremos lutar!

- Onde está o Veemon? – Daisuke cuspiu enfurecido – Só os covardes atacam pessoas indefesas!

Hikari apoiava-os, mesmo que visivelmente nervosa.

- A Tailmon! Hawkmon, onde está a Tailmon?

O digimon da Miyako ofegava e pareceu preocupado com aquelas perguntas. Sem tirar os olhos do seu adversário, que podia atacar a qualquer instante, Hawkmon respondeu à Yagami com voz pesada.

- Eles não puderam vir. Fomos atacados por um grupo de digimons igual a este. Só eu consegui fugir no meio da confusão…!

- O quê? – Daisuke ficou perplexo e girou a cabeça para o digimon; vários dos escolhidos o imitaram – Mas vocês não conseguem lutar sozinhos sem evoluir!

- Exacto! Por isso eu vim a correr para vos buscar! – explicou Hawkmon inquieto – Mas – olhou em volta, meio ofegante, porque o enxame de Kuwagamons era cada vez maior e mais barulhento – Eu não imaginava que eles pudessem seguir o meu rasto até aqui!

Os digimons insecto começaram a rir maliciosamente, ao ouvir esta afirmação. Claramente, estavam satisfeitos com os resultados da sua caçada, e o desespero das suas vítimas, que saía em benefício deles, só os deleitava.

Instintivamente, Daisuke rosnou e colocou-se à frente de Hikari, num gesto protector. A dois metros, Iori e Ken estavam de costas um para o outro, o primeiro com um pau de madeira na mão e numa posição de ataque que o avô lhe ensinara no doujo. Ansiosas e encurraladas, Sora estava ao lado de Miyako, que não se levantava, aparentemente imobilizada pelo drama da situação.

Hawkmon teve de reconhecer que seria incapaz de os defender a todos.

- E agora…? – balbuciou.

Foi Iori quem engoliu em seco, e percebeu.

Não podiam fugir.

_...  
_

* * *

.

**Digital World **(continente Server)

~~~~12:25 p.m.

Takeru respirou fundo, antes de ajoelhar-se à frente de Gomamon. O digimon aquático percebeu que o escolhido tinha um penso rápido colado nos dedos e retraiu-se.

- Não te mexas. Não dói nada – ele sorriu-lhe vagamente, mostrando-lhe o curativo.

Gomamon ficou ruborizado, e anuiu. Com uma rapidez delicada, Takeru depositou-lhe o penso rápido no focinho, protegendo o corte feio que tinha na face direita. Ainda meio corado, Gomamon piscou os olhos e agradeceu.

- Ah… obrigado.

Yamato estava de pé, apenas a dois metros deles, com os braços cruzados e o corpo relaxado contra a parede da sala. Mas de modo nenhum estava tranquilo. Franzia o sobrolho, com um ar pensativo.

- O Orgemon… - murmurou – Quando o conhecemos pela primeira vez, nunca pensei que ele fosse capaz de tanto…

Gomamon levantou a cabeça para observá-lo, como se finalmente estivesse preparado para ouvir o que os escolhidos tinham a dizer da sua história.

Não lhes dissera tudo. Tinha contado apenas como Orgemon se sacrificara para poder deixá-lo escapar são e salvo. Mas antes disso, fizera questão de levá-los para dentro daquela casa vazia, situada no coração da cidade deserta. Estava agora em cima de uma mesa, ao lado de uma caixa de primeiros socorros, que Takeru fizera questão de usar para ajudá-lo. Aquela era uma espécie de sala japonesa, com poucos móveis e com portas de papelão.

- Tenho que voltar lá… - o digimon de Joe estava ansioso, apesar de tudo – Tenho certeza que o Orgemon está vivo! Quero voltar lá!

Taichi rosnou um palavrão, e apareceu do outro lado do compartimento.

- Se tiveres vontade de morrer, força nisso. Se ao menos o Agumon estivesse aqui…

Mas Gomamon não pareceu da mesma opinião. Ficou de olhos muito atentos aos passos inquietos de Taichi na direcção da janela. Tanto que permaneceu misteriosamente silencioso... até que finalmente respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Conseguiu reunir alguma coragem para falar.

- O Agumon… – hesitou, engoliu alguma saliva, e abrir os olhos para continuar – ...ninguém sabe onde ele está.

Foi interrompido ao reparar que o som dos passos que vagueavam pelo quarto parou abruptamente. Pertenciam a Taichi, que girou a cabeça muito depressa para encará-lo curioso. Gomamon continuou.

- Pode ser até que ele esteja...

- ...que ele esteja o quê?

Yamato e Takeru piscaram os olhos também, surpreendidos, e o Gomamon pareceu acreditar que alguns segundos de silêncio bastariam para atenuar o drama, antes de tentar explicar. Mas Taichi não esperou que ele retomasse a palavra. Reagiu profundamente indignado com o digimon, e avançou.

- O que diabo queres dizer com isso? O Agumon jamais seria capaz de nos trair e atacar sem motivo! - mas antes que chegasse perto do digimon, sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o braço com firmeza.

Taichi voltou-se para protestar e libertar-se, mas deu de caras com o olhar severo de Ishida Yamato. Surpreendeu-se. Leu a expressão dura dos olhos azuis dele, que teve a faculdade poderosa que fazê-lo sentir-se desencorajado a continuar a falar. Dizia-lhe, sem palavras, para ficar calmo e ouvir a explicação de Gomamon até ao fim, antes que se arrependesse por tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis. Taichi uniu os dentes e escondeu alguns laivos de vergonha. Mas quando voltou a observar o digimon, fê-lo com algum receio...

O comportamento de Gomamon foi o de quem pede desculpas por dar-lhes aquela informação sem grande delicadeza. Baixou a cabeça, e tinha os olhos verdes no chão. As orelhas caídas, em sinal de desânimo.

- Foi há uma semana… – começou a explicar. Mas os escolhidos ouviam-no com atenção, e sentiu-se um pouco mais motivado a falar – Foi quando comecei a ouvir boatos sobre a floresta maligna, deste lado do deserto. Alguns digimons começaram a fugir daqui, porque todos comentavam… que este «já não é um lugar seguro».

Takeru quis perguntar o que era a "floresta maligna", mas Yamato estava atento à expressão ansiosa de Taichi, e fez sinal ao irmão para que não interrompesse. Gomamon continuou.

- No princípio, esta floresta era um lugar normal. Os Gekomons vivam em paz, e trocavam até comida com a aldeia dos Koromons. Mas a aldeia começou a ganhar uma fama horrível, porque todos os digimon que surgiam de lá, começavam a enlouquecer… e alguns… chegam mesmo a… - não soube como terminar a frase - ...a destruírem-se a eles mesmos.

Takeru não ousou completar a frase, com uma expressão soturna. Em vez disso, indagou simplesmente...

- Como…?

Gomamon respondeu com ar sério.

- Eles atacam tudo o que encontram até caírem de exaustão. No princípio, pensávamos que era um grupo de rebeldes. Mas o Gennai quis saber o que se passava, e por isso, veio ter connosco para saber mais.

- Então…? – Taichi não conseguia deter-se. Tinha o coração a palpitar-lhe dentro do peito. Onde estaria Agumon no meio daquela história?

Mesmo que ninguém perguntasse, Gomamon contaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Queria chegar justamente àquele ponto da questão. Engoliu em seco.

- A água. Eu e o Orgemon fomos ordenados que não deixássemos ninguém beber a água daqui. Não sei bem como - hesitou – mas todos os digimons acabam loucos quando a bebem. Eles começam a atacar tudo o que encontram pela frente. Eu vi ontem! – mudou abruptamente o tom de voz – E se não fosse a Angewomon e a Garudamon, mais digimons tinham morrido com o incêndio!

Taichi olhava para Gomamon totalmente estático. Desejou ardentemente que Koushirou estivesse ali com eles. Aqueles problemas da Digital World faziam sempre muito mais sentido quando ele estava por perto. Mas agora estava demasiado ansioso para sugerir sequer que enviassem um e-mail ao escolhido do conhecimento.

Gomamon preferia que o escolhido da coragem não olhasse daquela maneira. Teve que desviar o olhar para conseguir continuar.

- A Tailmon contou-nos ontem. Ela e o Agumon encontraram-se durante a noite, e os dois tiveram que fugir de um Triceramon. Mas eles… foram atingidos por uma explosão forte... - balbuciou.

Taichi descruzou os braços… alarmado.

- ...e então?

Finalmente se explicava a atitude nervosa do digimon ao falar. Gomamon observou o semplante de Taichi com as orelhas recolhidas e uma expressão desolada.

- Ela e o Agumon caíram no rio. A Tailmon afirma que salvou-se por sorte. Foi por causa do anel sagrado.

Taichi desejou ardentemente que o digimon estivesse a contar uma piada de mau gosto.

- Tu não estás a sugerir que…?

Mas o gesto negativo de Gomamon quebrou-lhe a frase pela metade.

- Ninguém mais viu o Agumon desde aquela altura. Não sabemos o que aconteceu depois.

Ninguém soube ao certo como Taichi reagiu a isto, mas o destino decidiu que não era hora de descobrir. Antes que os três humanos pudessem assimilar o que tinham acabado de escutar, houve um ruído absolutamente ensurdecedor lá fora.

- O qu...?

Entreolharam-se. Nenhum dos quatro ali presentes percebeu imediatamente do que se tratava.

- Uma sirene? - Takeru procurou o apoio do irmão, que todavia parecia mais perdido do que ele.

- Vem aí um digimon! - Gomamon gritou e saltou da mesa para o chão e exclamou abruptamente - Este é o sinal! Temos que sair daqui!

Taichi foi o primeiro a quebrar a surpresa com o barulho dos seus passos, e passou por um Takeru alvoroçado, para abrir a janela.

Assim de conseguiu olhar lá para fora, a expressão facial dele modificou-se. Quis falar, mas não teve tempo suficiente. Só Gomamon teve intuição suficiente para perceber que alguma coisa se aproximava.

- CUIDADO! - gritou.

Houve um clarão de luz fortíssimo, e uma explosão arrebentou, estremecendo tudo violentamente, algures na cidade. Takeru só conseguiu perceber o seu corpo cair ao chão, atirado e protegido pelo corpo de Yamato. Taichi agarrou-se ao parapeito da janela com força, para não cair, e Gomamon agarrou-se a uma das pernas dele. Mas só Taichi conseguiu testemunhar, através da janela, o jacto de fogo e entulho que voou pelo ar, lá fora, pelo céu. Ofegou, quando o tremor parou, com os olhos postos do horizonte de telhados em chamas.

A rua abandonada tinha agora vestígios de pó. Lá ao fundo, erguia-se uma nova chaminé de fumo cinzento. Não podia ser uma distância superior àquela que tinham percorrido antes. Pôde perceber, por com este sinal, que alguma coisa acabava de ser atacada e ardia a fogo solto, a algumas centenas de metros dali.

Fogo...?

Um digimon de fogo...?

Talvez fosse...?

- AGUMON!

O seu corpo foi mais rápido do que a mente. Taichi saiu disparado dali para fora, e antes que alguém o pudesse deter, já não estava ali.

- Taichi! - Yamato ainda nem se levantara; só o viu afastar-se a toda a velocidade, para sua maior perplexidade - Taichi! Seu idiota! ESPERA!

Takeru tossia por causa do fumo, e precisou de alguns segundos, até conseguir engolir e ofegar algum ar puro. No meio do chão e tentando por-se de gatas, olhou em redor.

- Onii-san?

Mas Yamato já se fora. Takeru foi o único que sobrou, com Gomamon. Viu a cabeça dourada do irmão passar rapidamente diante da janela, e a correr como louco, para desaparecer de imediato. Gomamon parecia o único com consciência verdadeira da situação, horrorizado.

- PAREM! Argh! - o digimon voltou-se para Takeru assustado - Temos de pará-los! Eles vão matar-se ali fora!

.

* * *

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Yosh! Mais um capitulo passado a computador.

Não sei se a revisão funcionou muito bem... estou cheia de sono. lol! Mas amanhã refaço. Cheers!


End file.
